Talk:Red Dead Redemption
It is the same game engine as GTA, and is an important game within Rockstar Games. :It might be the next GTA. I think this article should remain. ::I am not ashamed to say, swaying slightly from the subject, that RDR is a better game than the GTA games. ::TBOGT contains a news clip on the TV about terrorists. This clip features a shot of RDR. Therefore the games are directly related and this article SHOULD remain.- Tornmuscle 01:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::It doesn't take place in the GTA World, because in the beginning of the game, someone refers to New York and not Liberty City or New Rotterdam. Fluffy Clouds 02:08, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::So? That means it's not in the same world? Liberty City doesn't replace New York. They still exists within the same world. As said in the Master Sima Yi 15:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) There is really no need for this article. If there are refrences to the games then they can be placed in their respective articles. It could not take place in the same universe as GTA as it was set before any of the games. Chimpso 03:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with deletion.--''Gta-mysteries 04:00, May 31, 2010 (UTC)'' ::I think that it should stay because Red Dead Redemption is still in the same universe as GTA games and games like Bully and Manhunt. :::Indeed. Bully and Manhunt deserve their own articles, but this doesn't? Delete them too, if this must be deleted. -- Master Sima Yi 15:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Uh, no, remove RDR. This takes place in a different "universe" that GTA, so doesn't belong here. Bully and Manhunt are both directly and indirectly referenced in GTAIV. How is RDR referenced? A 2 second screenshot that shouldn't even exist, because 1908 and 2009 do not take place at the same time.--User:Black ArtistTalk page 00:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :How could Red Dead Redemption be referenced when RDR was released 2 years after GTA IV? The article didn't say it takes place within the same universe, you just make it up yourselves. -- Master Sima Yi 11:59, June 4, 2010 (UTC) RDR has nothing to do with GTA. Just because it was made by Rockstar Games too, does not mean it's story connects with GTA's. In the beginning of the game, a character, Bonnie, says that her brother is in New York. NY does not exist within the GTA universe. If Bonnie had said that her brother is in Liberty City then this article WOULD make sense but it doesn't. This article appearing in a GTA wiki would be like GTA appearing in the RDR wiki. No sense. I agree with deletion. AngelFlazz 19:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Where is it said that New York City doesn't appear in the GTA universe. Vice City doesn't replace Miami, why would Liberty City replace New York City then? -- Master Sima Yi 11:57, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I understand all the arguments above, and pretty much agree with them. However, even though the content and universe of the games do not overlap, there are many similarities and useful comparisons in terms of gameplay, graphics, multiplayer and (eventually) modding. I think it would be useful to draw some comparisons between GTA and RDR. For example, comparing the way the open worlds work, the weapon UI, Dead-Eye targeting, the automatic health replenishment etc. I think having an article that just has a basic outline of RDR and then a load of comparisons would be useful. I think this would also be useful for the Driver and Saint's Row series'. Gboyers talk 03:44, June 3, 2010 (UTC) it is slightly unusual... but i do believe that RDR and GTA exist in the same universe. even if they did mention NY instead of LC... Consider this: there are songs in all the gta games that make reference to real places. for example, West Coast Poplock on bounce FM in san andreas clearly references to LA, and california. as well as on K-rose, there is a song by the statler brothers called New York City. its a bit confusing, but its just a matter of time before we figure out if they coexist in the same game universe or not It's too late now. Someone deleted the page. MAINEiac4434 01:42, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Did anyone else catch this cool reference to Grand Theft Auto in Red Dead Redemption? When one of the Bureau Agents is going over John Marston's "past life" he mentions that John robbed(paraphrasing) "40 some banks," to which John replies, "They told me there was a special prize when I got to 50." Obvious reference to The Episodes From Liberty City content, Drug Wars and Gang Wars, where after 50 successful wars you unlock a full weapon set in your safehouse. Also, in regards to the "New York" argument, there are a couple songs in Grand Theft Auto IV that mention New York. Kiss - Back in the New York Groove, and Mobb Deep - Dirty New YorkerD16x 01:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :As I said above: "in GTA Vice City, there are billboards that say "Move over Miami!" The cities don't replace their real-life counterparts." Nowhere it is stated wether or not GTA IV and RDR take place in the same universe, but the games both are quite alike and deserve as much reason to be here as Bully and Manhunt, of which I can't see why they do deserve their own articles and RDR doesn't. The games' locations are seen/mentioned in GTA IV, yes, but the games aren't. They're just both made by Rockstar and they like to put easter eggs in their games. Does anybody still have an argument against this? -- Master Sima Yi 06:52, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Would like to explicitly state before I take further part in this discussion, the only reason I can see why Red Dead Redemption doesn't deserve it's own article is because it has it's own wikia. However, so does Bully and Manhunt; as stated above my post. Both Manhunt and Bully have articles, and Red Dead Redemption's gameplay is entirely based on the Grand Theft Auto basics. That alone should merit it an honorable nod on the GTA wikia. D16x 07:25, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Both Manhunt and Bully take place in the same Universe as GTA as there are numerous easter eggs throught the games which prove this. There are no refrences to RDR in the GTA universe so there is no need for the page, pretty simple. Chimpso (Talk) 07:29, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Exactly, easter eggs. That doesn't necessarily mean that the games are connected. Jimmy Hopkins, James Earl Cash or any other Bully/Manhunt character never appears or is mentioned in a GTA game. If you count the easter eggs as canon, okay, but it isn't confirmed that they are and therefore: assumption. Secondly, how can there be a reference to Red Dead Redemption in GTA when RDR just came out? -- Master Sima Yi 12:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::The only references in the game are very vague and more so developer easter eggs, "50 bank robberies" and the supposed cemetery appearing in San Andreas. I wouldn't say they're not in the same universe, more so they're in the same universe, seperate dimensions. I doubt Red Dead Redemption was even much of a thought while GTA4 was being developed. Anyway, I'm pretty neutral on the subject, but I do believe there should be more research on everyone's part if anyone's going to push or pull in either direction. Rockstar weaves a tangled web. Mostly only dropped in to point out the easter egg in Red Dead Redemption that referenced GTA, because I thought it was cool and haven't seen anyone ever mention it.D16x 07:55, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I think the whole "50 bank robberies" is a little far-fetched. But I think that by the weird logic the guys above use, that because there is footage of Red Dead Redemption shown in GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony's Weazel News trailer that RDR does take place in the same 'universe'. -- Master Sima Yi 15:55, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's not far fetched. It's a clear and blatant reference. 50 seagulls earns you an APC, or an Innovation. 50 wars in either game earns you a special weapon set. Now John Marston jokes that after robbing 50 banks he was told he'd get a special prize. It's not even a longshot, it's explicit.D16x 18:48, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::I said "I think". It's an opinion. But the way you just said it, I agree with you. -- Master Sima Yi 18:52, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Master Sima Yi, there is reference to Carcer City in '''most '''of the GTA's, and there is a radio news clip in GTA III that mentions the police chief of Carcer City.Imaginary ninja 05:10, July 12, 2010 (UTC)